


Celebrations in the Sun

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cayman Islands, Celebrations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied Sexual Content, Island Tours, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Tony plans a surprise vacation to celebrate important events in his husband and wife's lives. A trip to a tropical location makes everyone happy.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Ginny Weasley, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Celebrations in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Summer Fling 2020, MMFBingo20, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, ExcelsiorBingo19, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020.
> 
> Summer Fling Ppompt: Character A gets promoted at work. To celebrate, Character B surprises them with a tropical weekend getaway to celebrate. There's nothing better than sun, drinks, and good times!  
> MMF bingo square N1: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Ginny Weasley  
> Marvel Poly bingo square O4: Snow Cone  
> EF bingo square G2: Voyeurism  
> Cast the Dice trope: Birthday
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for her assistance with this. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> I apologise in advance to articcat621 for the threesome here. I blame my MMF bingo card, my muse, and Squarepeg72.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

The sound of the living room fireplace flaring to life stopped Steve in his tracks as he was making his way to the kitchen to start making dinner.

“FRIDAY, can you let Tony know that Ginny is home, please?” Steve said as he made his way down to the main level.

“Of course, Mister Rogers,” FRIDAY replied.

“Steve! Tony! I’m home!” Ginny’s voice carried out of the living room and into the hall. “There you are,” she said as Steve stepped into view. “I’ve got some news, where’s Tony?”

“He’s down in the lab,” Steve replied. “I’ve asked FRIDAY to let him know you were home.”

“How are you doing, love? Anyone need any saving today?” Raising up on her toes, Ginny pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“No, no saving anyone today,” Steve replied after they parted. “At least nothing yet.”

“Starting without me?” Tony asked as he stepped up behind Steve, pressing his lips against Steve’s neck. “You know how I love to watch the two of you.”

“You can watch us later,” Ginny teased. She kissed her dark-haired husband, too, before stepping back. “But first, I have some exciting news.”

“What is it, Red?” Tony asked.

The grin she wore broadened. “I’ve made the English National Team again! But I’ve been moved up from the reserves this year! I’ll be in the starting line-up!”

“That’s awesome, Red!” Tony said as he gathered her up in his arms and spun them around.

Once the shorter man released her, Steve pulled her close. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, “Congratulations, Ginny.”

“Thank you both,” she replied.

“When do you have to leave for training?” Tony asked.

“Two weeks on Sunday,” Ginny replied. She raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful expression on his face. “Why do you ask, Anthony Stark?”

Shifting his face into an innocent expression, Tony smiled. “Oh, no reason.”

Ginny turned to face Steve. “Your husband is up to no good,” she said.

Steve looked at her with an amused expression. “Oh, so he’s _my_ husband now?”

“When he’s up to no good? Yes, he’s yours.”

“While you two keep arguing over who I belong to, I’ve got planning to do,” Tony said as he turned and started making his way out of the living room.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour!” Steve called to his retreating back.

Ginny looked at Steve with a raised brow. “We’re going somewhere, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Steve replied. “It’s just a matter of where he decides to take us.”

“Hopefully somewhere warm and sunny,” Ginny sighed wistfully.

* * *

“Okay, so explain to me again the positions in Quidditch,” Steve asked as they were flying over the Atlantic towards their still unknown destination. “I know you've told us, but it's still not making sense to me.”

“Hmm, let me think about the best way to explain it for you,” Ginny replied.

“Hugh said we should be landing in a half-hour,” Tony said as he joined Ginny and Steve again.

Ginny pouted. “I wish you would tell us where we’re going. I hate not knowing.”

Tony smirked. “You’ll love it, Red. You both will. Trust me.”

“That’s what gets us in trouble all the time,” Ginny winked, “Trusting you.”

“Har har,” Tony replied. The grin tugging at the corner of his lips, let her know he wasn’t upset with her. “I’m serious though, you’ll both love it.”

Leaning across the aisle, she kissed his cheek. “I’m sure we will.” Ginny turned back to face Steve. “Now, to answer your question, maybe I can explain the positions in baseball terms?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Steven said with a small shrug.

“Just keep in mind that these are loose comparisons, okay?” At Steve’s nod, she continued, “My older brother Ron played Keeper in Hogwarts, and it’s kind of like a catcher as they protect the three goals from the Chasers. The Chasers are like the infield players, and while they don’t try to make plays on the runners, they try and make plays on the goals being protected by the Keeper. That’s the position I play. The outfield players of Quidditch are the Beaters, they’re trying to protect their own players from the Bludgers while trying to pester the other team’s players. The last position is the Seeker, that’s the position one of my best friends’ played in school. They’re almost like a combination of the manager and pitcher in baseball, they see everything that’s going on as they’re above most of the play going on, but their goal is to catch the Snitch which ends the game.” She paused in her explanation before adding, “Typically the team whose Seeker catches the Snitch wins the game, but not always.”

Steve remained silent for a few moments as he thought over Ginny’s explanation. Finally coming to a decision, Steve nodded his head. “That’s making more sense. Some of the other stuff is still fuzzy, but I think until I see a game, it’ll stay that way.”

“Understandable,” Ginny replied. “I know we can get games on the wireless, but so far nothing for the telly yet. I know it’s something that the Department of Magical Games and Sports are working on, they just haven’t perfected it to be in real-time yet.”

The seatbelt sign dinged overhead.

Settling back into her seat, Ginny tightened her seatbelt. She was tempted to reach over and lift the window shade blocking the sun, but Tony would have been sorely disappointed in her if she had and she didn’t want to disappoint him.

Looking in front of her, she smiled at Steve as he sat facing her. “Are you ready for whatever our husband has in store for us?”

“Oh, so I’m a husband to both of you now?” Tony queried from the other side of the plane.

Ginny laughed. “Of course, you are, love.” She reached out towards him.

Tony didn’t even hesitate as he grasped her hand in his. He knew she didn’t mind flying itself, but she was not a fan of the take-offs and landings. The trio sat in silence until the plane landed.

“Can I open the shade now, please?” Ginny asked. The excitement was evident in her voice.

“Once we stop,” Tony replied with a chuckle.

Ginny whined, “Tony!”

“Ginny!” Tony whined back.

Steve shook his head. “I really can’t take the two of you anywhere, can I?”

“And yet you married both of us,” Ginny pointed out.

“I’m beginning to regret that,” Steve teased.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as the plane finally came to a stop. She turned to Tony, who nodded in reply.

“Yay!” Ginny exclaimed as she pulled her hand from his and opened the shade.

The sun nearly blinded her, but once she adjusted to the brightness, Ginny started looking around. Nearby were private planes and planes with an Island Air logo on them, so she knew they were on an island somewhere. But it’s was when she looked towards the main terminal that she saw a plane with a logo that had her gasp in surprise: Cayman Airways.

“We’re on the Cayman Islands?”

Tony nodded.

“You sneaky, brilliant man!” Ginny said as she reached for him. The seatbelt across her lap prevented her from getting very far. “Blast!” She hissed as she scrambled to release the lash. Once she was free, Ginny was across the aisle of the plane and peppering Tony’s face with kisses.

“So you do listen,” Steve mused as he watched their wife continue to lavish him with her affections. Unbuckling his own seatbelt, Steve stood up and added, “A little weekend getaway to the number one thing on our wife’s bucket list? You are a smart man.”

“I don’t see you complaining,” Tony pointed out.

“Of course not,” Steve said. He held out his hand to Ginny. “Come on, love. Let’s get out there and make the most of our time here.”

Grasping his hand, Ginny rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “You’re a brilliant man too.”

“No, I’m reaping the benefits of Tony’s brilliance,” Steve replied.

The man in question stood up and held out his hands. “I am rather brilliant, aren’t I?”

“Merlin, it’s going to his head already,” Ginny whispered to Steve, but it was loud enough for Tony to hear.

Steve’s voice was just as loud as Ginny’s, “He’ll never let us live it down, will he?”

Ginny snickered as Steve led her towards the entrance of the plane. “Probably not.”

“Hey!” Tony called out as he followed his husband and wife. “I heard all of that!”

“You were supposed to,” Ginny teased.

* * *

Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Ginny leaned back into Tony’s embrace. The couple stayed quiet for a few moments as they watched the sunrise over the water from their rented villa.

“The view is stunning,” she whispered, not wanting to wake Steve.

“Yes, you are,” Tony replied. His voice was just as quiet as hers.

She poked his arms as her shoulders shook with her mirth. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You still love me,” Tony replied as he squeezed her closer.

“I do,” Ginny agreed. Turning her head, she kissed Tony’s cheek. “Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re very welcome, Red. But this trip isn’t just to celebrate you making the starting line-up, but Steve’s birthday too,” Tony explained.

Ginny looked at Tony in confusion. “But his birthday is still three weeks away.”

“I know, but you’ll be training by then and knowing our luck, one of us will be on a case.”

“Oh, you have a very valid point,” Ginny said. She raised an eyebrow. “What do you have up your sleeve to celebrate?”

“Nothing big,” Tony hedged.

Ginny slipped out of his embrace. “Tony.”

“Just a water tour,” he replied. “See some of the historical sites here, a little bit of snorkeling, and we’ll even get to see some baby green turtles.”

Ginny’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that sounds like such fun!”

He grasped Ginny’s hand. “Let’s go down and make breakfast, and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ginny said as she followed Tony out of the bedroom.

Once the room was quiet again, Steve rolled over and looked towards the window. “That man amazes me sometimes,” he mused as he pushed himself out of bed and stood where his husband and wife had just been standing.

Staring out the window, Steve watched as the sun continued to rise. “Ginny was right. This view really is something else.”

After he had his fill of the view, Steve turned and started getting ready for the day. By the time he joined Ginny and Tony in the kitchen, breakfast was nearly ready.

“What’s the plan for today?”

“Breakfast first, and then Tony has a surprise for you,” Ginny replied.

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“If I told you, then that would ruin the surprise,” Tony said, sending a pointed look to their wife.

“If you insist,” Steve chuckled as he helped himself to the spread of food, Ginny and Tony had prepared. “You do know that we’re only here for two more days.”

“Yes, but then this way, we have breakfast for the rest of our time here,” Ginny pointed out.

“True,” Steve relented. He turned to his husband. “Anything, in particular, we need for today?”

“Sunscreen and your trunks,” was all Tony said.

Steve raised an eyebrow at his reply, but he didn’t let on that he already had an idea of what they were going to be doing later.

“You’ll love it,” Ginny said. “Trust me.”

Smiling, Steve looked across the table at both Ginny and Tony. “I trust both of you.”

Grinning excitedly, Ginny shimmied in her chair. “Hurry up and finish eating, so we can get going.”

Tony and Steve shared a look as Ginny’s excitement washed over them.

* * *

“You’re full of surprises this weekend, aren’t you?”

“No surprises from me tomorrow though,” Tony replied as he sat next to Steve at their outdoor table at Anchors Restaurant inside of Turtle Farm.

“Oh?”

“Truly. I figured we could just take it easy tomorrow, but we can see what Ginny wants to do once she joins us.”

Steve chuckled, “She’s having a blast, isn’t she?”

A genuine smile lit up Tony’s face. “She really is. I don’t know what area she’s enjoyed more, the stingrays, that starfish place, or the turtle hatchery.”

The two men shared a look and said at the same time, “The starfish.”

Pulling menus from the middle of the table, Steve passed one to Tony before both men settled back into their chairs.

Tony was looking through the drink and refreshment offerings when Ginny joined the two of them.

“One of the guides said that they serve turtle soup here,” she said by way of greeting as she sat down. Ginny laughed. “Can you believe that?”

They shared another look.

“Do you want to tell her, or should I?”

Tony’s earlier smile morphed into a smirk.

“Tell me what?” Ginny asked as she looked between both men.

Silently, Steve passed his menu to Ginny and pointed to the soup selections.

She gasped. “The guide wasn’t kidding.”

“Nope,” Tony replied with a pop to the end of the word.

Her face screwed up. “I think I might just have a snow cone now. We’ll be eating dinner soon anyway.”

“Good point,” Steve said.

“When we’re done here, we can go back to the villa and change before going to the Mexican place we saw on the way to the villa yesterday,” Tony suggested.

Ginny nearly moaned at the thought. “Mexican sounds amazing.”

“Mexican it is!” Tony declared. “Now, what flavor of snow cone do you want?”

* * *

Tony relaxed on one of the lounge chairs that sat on the private beach at the back of their rental. Ginny and Steve were out wading in the turquoise waters of the Caribbean. They had been out for a while, and Tony was hoping that they would return soon as the two of them had been torturing him practically non stop since Ginny stepped out of the villa in her little bikini. It was modest in design, but Tony knew what lay beneath and the wiggle of her hips as she walked away from him told him that she knew what she was doing to him.

“Tony!” Ginny called as she waved to him. “Come join us!”

“I’m enjoying the view from here!” He called back.

“I’ll make it worth your while!” She teased.

He could see the glint in her eyes and her bright white teeth biting into her lower lip from where he was lounging. And while that turned him on, it was Steve pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless that spurred Tony into action.

By the time Tony had made it over to the loves of his life, they had broken their kiss, and both of them were breathing heavily.

“I’m here,” he whispered in her ear.

Ginny turned to face him. She grinned. “You are.”

“Now that I am, about making it worth my while.”

Steve and Tony locked eyes over Ginny’s head as her grin turned wicked.


End file.
